A Silken Thread
by Mara-DragonMaster
Summary: Sequel to Hanging By A Thread. The discovery of an ancient temple and a king and queen buried there has led SG1 to another, more amazing discovery. A people thought to be lost may yet be found, and a new relationship formed.
1. Chapter 1

**A Silken Thread**

**Ch. One**

By Mara-DragonMaster

SG1 sat at the briefing table, filling the general in on their findings. Other than the discovery of the gate address leading to the people of Aihura, Sam had found another substance on the planet that was, it seemed, as common as dirt. It had some properties similar to naquada, but other than that she didn't know what it was or what it could be used for, although it did appear that the Aihurian's had mined it. When the briefing ended there was a long silence.

General Hammond leaned back in his seat. "I suppose I don't have to tell you what an important find this is."

"No sir." Jack announced.

"Do we have any idea how long it's been since these people left?"

Daniel shook his head, biting his lower lip. "No. The temple is in ruins, but it looks like that was caused by a rockslide."

General Hammond nodded. "What about the mummies?"

"The process used to preserve them makes it impossible to test them, sir." Sam answered.

"I tried asking them, but…" Jack shrugged. Sam hid a smile.

"What about this famine?" General Hammond asked.

"The land surrounding the mountain on which the temple resides is similar to a jungle." Teal'c said. "It is green and fertile."

General Hammond nodded, then looked around the table. "Very well. I want you all ready to leave tomorrow at thirteen hundred hours. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Jack announced. Everyone stood up and gathered their papers– except Jack and Teal'c, who had none– and filed out. Jack followed Daniel. "So."

"Jack, this is incredible! How many times do you get to not only study an ancient culture but actually get to meet them?"

"Um?" Jack tilted his head, thinking thoughtfully. "None."

"Exactly!" Daniel continued down the hall, shaking his papers excitedly. "We'll get to see how they do things, we'll get to speak their language…"

"_You_ can speak their language." Jack corrected.

"…see up close and personal how they use some of their tools…"

Jack followed him into his office, half-listening as Daniel continued talking. While the archaeologist buzzed around his office, rambling on excitedly, Jack sat down in Daniel's chair and casually crossed his feet on the desk. He opened the right hand drawer, and was soon contentedly munching on chocolate walnut cookies.

The next day Jack entered the gate room to find Daniel still rambling on excitedly to a mildly amused Teal'c, who watched him with a stoic expression and one raised eyebrow. Sam stood beside him, turning as the colonel approached. Her grin of amusement sparkled all the way to her eyes.

"Colonel."

"Afternoon everyone." Jack stopped next to the group and put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel, breathe."

"SG1, you are good to go."

Jack raised his thumb, and adjusted his baseball cap. Stepping onto the ramp he made his way up, watching as Sam and Teal'c disappeared into the blue before them.

Daniel paused in front of the sparkling blue of the event horizon, staring. Jack glanced at him. "What?"

"It's just– we're actually going to meet them."

Jack smiled. "Yeah." He said quietly.

Daniel took a deep breath, and together they stepped into the blue.

Jack's sensations were almost overwhelmed when they came through. The pungent, spicy aroma of cooking food hit his nostrils, and the sound of animals and music and the voices of people filled his ears. He saw before him not just a green oasis in a dry, desert landscape, but also an encampment of people that stretched as far as he could see. All movement and all sound stopped as the blue wave disappeared behind him. All eyes stared, unblinking, at SG1.

Awe and wonder filled Daniel's face, but he quickly snapped out of his daze and started speaking in the Aihurian's language. There were murmurs in the crowd. A moment later it quickly parted, and three figures approached them. A tall, dark man with a beard and a brilliant blue head wrapping led, and was followed by a younger, clean-shaven man in red, and a woman in a dress of black and gold cloth. Her face was covered with a veil, silver ornamenting her head and hands.

They stopped before the stone steps of the Gate, and tipped their heads in greeting. Then the first man spread his hands, and spoke to Daniel. For a minute they talked, both growing increasingly excited.

"They speak English!" Daniel suddenly said, turning to his team. His eyes were wide behind his glasses.

"They do?" Jack asked.

"Yes." The man spoke clearly, his voice heavy with accent. "We used to trade much with other peoples." He ascended the steps.

"We are SG1." Daniel said. "We're from Earth. I am Daniel, and this is Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c." He held out his hand.

The man took Daniel's hand in a firm grip and placed his other hand over his heart. "I am Ashad, third king of the Fourth Reign, King of the Three Tribes and leader of the First Tribe. This is my brother, Reias, leader of the Third Tribe, and our sister, Shahnam Saqi, leader of the Second Tribe. Peace be to you."


	2. Chapter 1:5 Previously…

Guide to pronouncing the names:

Daryas Dar-ee-yas

Shaii Shy-ee

Shahnam Saqi Sha-nam Sa-kee

Reias Ray-as

Aihura Eye-hear-a

Finaias Fin-ay-as

* * *

"Previously, in _Hanging By A Thread_…"

On his hands and knees Jack peered into the hole and the chamber beneath, which was lit by several lanterns. "Daniel?"

"Jack!" Daniel's voice echoed up, sounding muffled. "You are not going to believe this!"

"What is it?"

Daniel suddenly appeared… "There's another chamber! Another burial chamber with just one coffin in it… the walls are covered from floor to ceiling in writing and pictures, and the coffin– I think there's two people in it! Not one!"

* * *

"Daryas and Shaii." Daniel said quietly, his eyes moving across them… "It goes on to describe their reign together, how under their wisdom and guidance the people flourished, and how their love became legendary. They had– three children. Ashad, their eldest son, Shahnam Saqi, their daughter, and Reias, the youngest son." With a nod he closed his journal and set it in his lap, then looked up.

* * *

"I know what happened." Daniel whispered. "I know why they left… There was a drought, or a famine, as they called it. They waited it out the first year, hoping that rain would come. But it didn't."

* * *

"Daniel," Jack said. "Are you saying you can figure out where they went?"

Daniel didn't look at him. "I already have."

Sam's eyes grew large. She shifted her weight; one could see her mind racing. "You found the Gate address?"

Without a word, Daniel bent down and picked up a stone lying next to the wall. It was the stone that had been put in backwards, in the wall of the ruins. On the side that had been hidden were seven symbols, clearly painted in black.

* * *

_And now… Back to "A Silken Thread"_


	3. Chapter 2

Aihurian Language:

Maité: _Mate_

Aiyam sa ké: _I thank you (literal translation: Thank I you.)_

Sah: _Yes_

Haeva so ké: _Peace (be) to you_

Mahaija: _Mistress_

Heneva (hen-a-wa): _Tent_

* * *

**A Silken Thread**

**Ch. Two**

By Mara-DragonMaster

* * *

As Ashad tipped his head in a semblance of a bow, Jack put his hand over his heart and tipped his head as well, following Ashad's example in a daze of shock. He was aware of Daniel, Sam and Teal'c doing the same beside him. 

"You are Ashad?" Daniel said, unable to mask his amazement.

Ashad nodded, eyes squinted in puzzlement as to Daniel's reaction.

Daniel hurried to explain. "We have come from Aihura." He said. "We discovered your temple– that's how we found you."

"Sah?" Reias mounted the steps eagerly to stand beside his brother. "You have come from Aihura?"

Daniel nodded. "We came hoping to form an alliance between our people."

Ashad nodded, pleasure dancing in his dark eyes. "Join us, then, in our celebration. You are lucky," he added, addressing the whole team. "You have arrived during the Week of Feasts. Come."

Following Ashad down the steps and through the crowd, SG1 looked around in amazement. "Daniel," Jack whispered. "I thought those were ruins we were looking at back there. Not recently abandoned. Ruins."

"I know." Daniel said. "Isn't it amazing?"

They were led to a large, open tent, where they all sat down on mats and furs and woven pillows. The three siblings sat down across from the team, sitting straight and tall. Shahnam Saqi nodded as some servants brought drink in small golden cups– a type of tea, by the heavy, rich aroma. She reached up with a slender, painted hand and opened the clasp of her veil, letting it drop. Her dark hair hung in a long braid covered in silver, earrings brushing her neck. Her eyes were painted black.

"'Like a jewel among stones,'" Jack whispered, low enough that only Daniel heard.

With a soft smile that curved her red mouth she offered them each the tea, then served it to her brothers. The cups were raised, and everyone took a drink. The tea was thick and dark, with a sharp bite to it that warmed them from their head to their toes.

"So," Ashad said when the cups were lowered. "Tell us of Aihura."

All eyes turned to Daniel. "Well–" Daniel started. "We're explorers. We travel through the gate to different planets in the hopes of meeting new people and creating alliances. When we found the temple but no people, we returned to study the history you had written on the walls, and we found the symbols you had left behind of this planet."

"The temple is still standing then?" Reias asked.

Daniel's bravado faltered slightly. "No," he said. "It's in ruins, we believe from a rockslide."

Ashad nodded, regarding them thoughtfully. "You knew my name." He pointed out suddenly.

Daniel nodded, eyes squinting in thought. "Yes, on the wall you were listed as the third king of the Fourth Reign, son of Daryas and Saqi."

"Not as son of Daryas and Saqi," Ashad said, eyeing Daniel. "Only as third king."

There was a pause.

"We– discovered their burial chamber." Daniel admitted.

Sam shifted uncomfortably beside Jack. He could sympathize; he didn't want the brothers and sister mad that they might have 'desecrated' their parent's resting place.

"You see, we study past cultures." Daniel explained calmly. "To preserve their history and learn about their way of life, so that they're not forgotten. When we first arrived at Aihura we thought it was an ancient site whose people were long gone. We studied not just the temple wall with your history, but the burial chambers as well." He paused. "Your parent's coffin was opened."

Three pairs of dark eyes grew even darker.

"We closed it again!" Daniel sensed the dangerous territory he was in and treaded carefully. "And we focused our attention on the pictures and the writing on the walls of the chamber, recording everything. We left it all the way we found it." He looked at them, his blue eyes sincere. "We meant no disrespect." He said.

There was silence, the three siblings staring at them as they contemplated Daniel's words.

"You destroyed nothing." Ashad finally said.

"Nothing."

He nodded. "And you say it is the custom of your people to do this, so that the people they study will be remembered?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes."

There was silence for a moment more. Then Ashad nodded. "Then all is well. Aiyam sa ké – we thank you for your respect of the dead."

Jack let out the breath he'd been holding. "So," he said. "Why haven't you gone home?"

"The famine is over?" Shahnam Saqi spoke for the first time.

"Indeed." Teal'c answered. "The land around the mountain is lush and green."

Sam eyed them. "You haven't checked?"

The three siblings glanced at one another.

"When we first came here, it was our intent to return the next year, and one would go through the Stone Circle and see if the rain had returned." Shahnam Saqi explained. Her voice was smooth and graceful, forming the words with a lilting accent. "But the Altar of Symbols does not work."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Since then we have gathered every year," Shahnam Saqi continued. "And our best men with the greatest minds try to fix the Altar, and each year we are unable to go home."

"How long have you been here?" Sam asked.

"Twenty years." Reias said. "The memory of our home is kept alive by those of us who still remember. Each year during the Week of Feasts, Finaias, the storyteller, recounts our history."

Jack nodded. "Well, Carter here knows a thing or two about– the Altar." He said. "Perhaps she can take a look at it?"

"She has done this before?" Ashad said.

"Yeah, she's fixed one or two in her time."

Ashad held out his hand. "Then she is welcome."

"Thank you." Sam smiled, remembering at the last minute to tip her head as a sign of respect. "Is it alright if I start now?"

Ashad nodded.

"Great!" Jack slapped his hands to his knees. "Let's go, Carter!"

Sam glanced at him curiously as he pushed himself to his feet, wondering why he was interested in going with her, but she got up and followed him out of the tent without a word.

Outside, Jack put a hand on her arm, pausing. "See if you can't get it fixed as soon as possible." He whispered. "Otherwise we're stuck here, too."

"I understand, sir." Sam answered quietly, her blue eyes earnest. "I won't let you down."

* * *

Daniel wandered about the camp, drinking in everything and talking with the various people he met. As he knelt beside a man crushing and mixing herbs he became aware of a presence, and turned. Shahnam Saqi smiled at him, balancing a covered basket on her hip. Two large cats stood beside her, one on either side. They resembled cheetahs, slender and long-legged, their coats a deep burnished gold beneath the black spots. Yet they were much bigger, at least twice the size of their Earth cousins, and bore a short black mane that ran down to the center of their back, and their legs were black up to their knees. The one on the left had lines of black hair running up from between its eyes in flame-like tendrils, and it shifted on its feet with pent up energy. The one on the right had a single line of white hair running down from the back corner of each eye, looking for all the world like tears, and it stood still and quiet beside its Mistress. Both cats regarded Daniel with glowing amber eyes, their nostrils flaring as they tested his scent. 

Daniel quickly stood, pushing his glasses back up his nose from where they had fallen. "Shahnam Saqi! Peace be to you." He said, remembering the way Ashad had first greeted them.

She smiled. "Peace be to you, Daniel."

Gesturing with one hand before crossing his arms, Daniel indicated her two companions, mouth opening to ask about them.

"They are Kayat-Si," Shahnam Saqi answered before he had a chance to speak. She set her hand to the head of the one with the white tears. "This is B'Haran. His name means 'rain.' And this is his maité, ShaHab, 'star of fire.'" The cat with the black flame arched her head under Shahnam Saqi's fingers, purring. "She was born under a star that fell to the earth."

"They are beautiful." Daniel said appreciatively.

"Aiyam sa ké." She tipped her chin. Then, with a clicking noise made deep in her throat that caught the Kayat-Si's attention, Shahnam Saqi turned to leave.

"So!" Daniel fell into step beside her as she started to walk. "You've divided into three tribes here."

"Sah." She continued walking.

"Why?"

"When we first arrived, we were two thousand strong." Shahnam Saqi said. There was a quiet jingle as she walked, the silver on her hands and feet and hair shimmering in the sun. "We quickly grew to three thousand. The land could not support so many, so we separated. We move with the seasons, gathering all in one place during the Feasts."

"And you lead one of the tribes." Daniel glanced at her in interest.

"Yes." Her dark eyes turned to him. "You are surprised by this."

Daniel frowned. "A little." He admitted.

"Why?"

"On Earth, the cultures that resemble yours the most do not have women leaders." He tried to explain. "The men lead, and the women are kept silent and in the background."

Shahnam Saqi nodded in understanding. "It was so with us once."

"But not anymore."

"No." she agreed. "The first king, our father's father, believed a man was nothing without his woman, and so women should be equal."

Daniel nodded, ducking his head. "You come from a wise family."

She tipped her head in deference.

Suddenly a white-bearded man came bounding toward them, stepping lightly around the other people of the camp and narrowly missing plowing over a much smaller cat with a black and grey coat, which crouched low and hissed at him in irritation.

"Haeva so ké, Shahnam Saqi." He said breathlessly when he reached them, tipping his head and bowing.

"Haeva so ké, Finaias." Shahnam Saqi returned the greeting while B'Haran and ShaHab made churring sounds in their throat at the harried arrival of the man.

The old man's bright eyes lifted and fell on Daniel, and they danced with excitement. "This the man from Earth?" he asked.

Shahnam Saqi nodded, and Daniel held out his hand. "Yes, I'm Daniel."

"Don-yel!" Taking his hand in his own the old man clasped it eagerly, pronouncing Daniel's name with a heavy accent. "I have heard of your coming from Reias, and met your friends. You are most welcome!"

Daniel couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the man's bubbling excitement. He felt his own building. "You are Finaias, Aihura's greatest artist?"

"Sah," Finaias tipped his head and his hand. "Once greatest. Now I am storyteller."

"A, he is still the greatest artist." Shahnam Saqi interluded with a small smile. "He records our history and our time here upon his scrolls."

Finaias spread his hands, his eyes twinkling merrily. "It is what I do, Mahaija." He turned to Daniel. "You are as I am, sah?" He went on before Daniel could answer. "Kern'l O'Neel speaks of great gifts. You have the greatest mind of all your people, are greatest artist of Earth, keeper of history and knowledge, speaker of many languages, finder of secrets, and one who understands great mysteries."

Daniel blushed at how Jack had described him to this man, feeling warmed by Jack's words. "Well, I guess…" he faltered.

"Ahh!" Finaias clasped his hands together and leaned back. "Then come!" he said, waving his hands. "I take you to my heneva. We share knowledge and secrets, sah?"

With a bemused smile Daniel nodded and started to follow, remembering at the last minute to turn and place his hand over his chest, tipping his head. "Peace be to you."

Shahnam Saqi, smiling in amusement, returned the gesture, her jewelry jingling. "And peace be to you, Daniel."

* * *

Churr (chûr) _n_. 

1) The sharp whirring or trilling sound made by some insects and birds, such as the grasshopper and partridge.

2) To make a sharp whirring sound.

Cheetah sounds:

• Chirping: like a bird's chirp or a dog's yelp - an intense chirp that can be heard a mile away!

• Churring: staccato growl, high-pitched

• Nyam-nyam: cubs' sound when feeding

• Ihn-ihn: mother's call to her young

• Purring: like a house cat

• Staccato purring: sound made by courting males

• Bleating: like a meow - a distress call

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Aihurian Language:

Aiyam sa ké: _I thank you (literal translation: Thank I you.)_

Sah: _Yes_

Haeva so ké: _Peace (be) to you_

Imshala: _Offend_

Halat: _Tattoo_

* * *

Names:

Haliaeetus (Holly- aytus): one of the oldest genera of living birds

Basir: 'wise'

Aohfin: 'white fire'

* * *

**A Silken Thread**

**Ch. Three**

By Mara-DragonMaster

* * *

Jack and Teal'c wandered casually about the camp, following Ashad and Reias. They met Ashad's wife, Asal, and his three children. It appeared that the three tribes had settled down into three camps, though at first glance it looked like one large camp. Around Ashad's tent large canine creatures walked and slept. Each one was a different coloring, but all were as large or larger than an English Mastiff. With long, slender legs and lean bodies, they had faces that were mixed between Great Danes and Greyhounds. There were a few that had some definite wolf characteristics, mostly within their muzzle and eyes. One particularly large canine picked itself up from its place before the tent, and lumbered over to the approaching humans. Its eyes were definitely wolf-like, round and golden with a keen intelligence. It eyed Jack and Teal'c warily, looking them up and down and pacing before them before drawing closer, nose extended as it studied their scent.

"This is Basir, my prized Kolch'r." Ashad said proudly, reaching out a hand to smooth back the fur between Basir's ears. Deciding that the strangers were no threat to his master, Basir turned his nose instead to Ashad's robes, snuffling them affectionately for a moment before turning to Reias and greeting him the same.

"Wow." Jack stared at the massive canine with raised eyebrows. "That is one– _big_ dog."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed, looking down as one of the other Kolch'rs, a smaller, brown one, came up to sniff his hand curiously. "I would estimate them to be about three and a half feet tall."

"Uh huh." Jack lifted his hand quickly when something cold touched it, only to find himself looking into the blue eyes of a black Kolch'r with white and grey speckled legs. "Are all of your animals this big?"

The two brothers frowned. "I do not understand." Ashad said.

"Never mind." Jack tentatively extended his hand to the black Kolch'r, relaxing when the large canine decided he was safe. It licked his fingers a few times before gruffing contentedly and turning away, running off to dance around with some of the other Kolch'rs. Jack looked up into the waiting faces of Ashad and Reias, and he smiled pleasantly. "Lovely creatures." He commended, surreptitiously wiping his hand on his jacket.

Ashad smiled, and extended his hand. "Come. We will show you the rest of our camp."

On either side of them people were preparing for the night's feast. "This is our third day of the Feasts." Ashad said. "Tonight you will sit as our guests of honor."

As they walked, Reias drew close to Teal'c. "Peace be to you, Teal'c." he said, tipping his head.

Teal'c reciprocated the gesture. "Peace be to you, Reias."

"I do not wish to imshala," the smooth-faced man said, "But I am curious as to the meaning of your halat." He touched his forehead in illustration.

Teal'c thought for a moment before replying. "There was once a time I was in the service of a false god. This was his mark upon me."

"I am sorry." Reias dropped his voice. "I did not mean to offend."

Teal'c turned to look at him, and offered a small, rare smile. "You have not. Now it is the mark of my freedom, a symbol that I was once in slavery, but overcame."

Reias nodded, his expression once more relaxing. Then his eyes lit, and he smiled. Teal'c turned to see what had caught his eye, and saw they were approaching a large tent. A young woman had left it, and was slowly approaching them, for she was big with child.

As they met her they stopped, and Reias set his hands to her shoulders and spoke softly to her in their own language. She answered, smiling shyly, and her hands went to her belly. Turning, Reias introduced them to her. "This is Atisheh, my wife." He said.

Jack bowed, as did Teal'c. "Peace be to you." He said, remembering his manners. "Your first?" he asked.

Atisheh dropped her eyes, blushing slightly. "Sah." Reias answered. "Due any day."

"Congratulations." Jack offered a wide smile.

Reias tipped his head, glowing with pride. "Aiyam sa ké."

Suddenly there was a commotion in the air above them, and in the sky they saw a cloud of birds flying in. Small animals began dropping to the earth around them, quickly gathered by the people and taken away to be cleaned and cooked. One of the birds came in to land on Reias' arm, which he held out to it. It was large and golden, with metallic lavender feathers dotting it here and there in streaks of color. It's large round eyes blinked at them, pools of silver amidst the golden mane of feathers that lay back across its head.

"Aohfin." Reias said. "The finest Haliaeetus in the land."

"Holly-whatus?" Jack glanced at Teal'c for help.

"Hollee-aytus." Teal'c slowly annunciated, helpfully.

"Right. Thank you." Jack turned back and eyed the bird with a tipped head, unnerved to find it staring at him, unblinking. Eyes narrowing slightly he stared right back.

"We train all the Haliaeetus to hunt for food and to bring it back," Reias said, stroking the feathers of a golden wing, unaware of the staring competition between bird and man. "Aohfin is the best hunter of them all."

"He is a fine specimen." Teal'c appraised.

"Yes," Jack agreed, giving up when his eyes threatened to dry open forever. He blinked desperately, ignoring the triumphant bobbing of the bird's head. "A very fine specimen."

* * *

Sam crouched by the DHD, the side panel open with wires going from the inner DHD workings to her laptop. Sighing she rubbed her forehead, pushing short, damp blond hair from her eyes. She had been at it for two hours, but so far had been unable to find anything wrong. The crystals were intact. None of the keys were broken or missing. The master reset switch was on, and turning everything off and then on again hadn't done anything. So now here she sat, with her computer hooked up to the DHD, running through all the codes to see if there was a problem there. 

She didn't hear the gentle jingling, or the quiet puffs of air of two animals, so when there was a sudden, curious chirping directly in front of her and she looked up into the faces of two very, very large cats, she gave a startled exclamation and jumped back.

"It is alright. It is only B'Haran and ShaHab, my Kayat-Si." Shahnam Saqi smiled gently at her, a leather bag held close.

"Oh." A small, nervous smile touched Sam's face. "Sorry, they startled me."

"My apologies." Shahnam Saqi made a clicking noise, and the two Kayat-Si turned and stepped lightly a few feet away before turning in place and then laying down, turning their amber eyes back to Sam.

Shahnam Saqi held out the bag. "Water?"

Sam blinked, then nodded gratefully, realizing just how thirsty she was. "Yeah, thank you."

With a small smile Shahnam Saqi opened the top to the leather bag and pulled a cup from her robes, pouring some of the liquid into it. Extending her painted hand she offered the cup to Sam, who took it and drank gratefully. The water was surprisingly clear and cool, instantly refreshing her.

"Have you discovered anything?"

Sam lowered the cup and shook her head, licking her lips. "No, not yet." She admitted. "Nothing seems to be broken, so I can't figure it out." She bored her eyes into her computer screen. "It has to be something within the diagnostics…"

She suddenly realized that the beautiful woman had seated herself beside her, looking with interest at the computer screen. "This I have not seen before." Shahnam Saqi said. "What do you call it?"

"What? Oh–" Sam shifted so they could both look easily at the screen. "It's a computer. I can use it to check for things in the Gate system and the DHD that we can't see with our eyes."

Shahnam Saqi turned eyes slightly narrowed in puzzlement.

Sam shook her head, closing her eyes briefly to translate her explanation from science-babble into words the lady would understand. "The knowledge and information on how to connect with another– Stone Circle– was put into the wires and control crystals. See?" she motioned to the inside of the DHD, and Shahnam Saqi nodded. "Now, we can't see that information, but with the help of the computer, we can."

Understanding lit her dark eyes. "A, I see now. And, perhaps this is what is wrong with the Altar? Some of the information has been lost?"

"It could be." Sam agreed.

Shahnam Saqi nodded. "Then it is good that you have come, Samantha. Our men are wise, but we do not have this computer to help us see what is hidden."

Sam laughed wryly, looking down. "Yeah, well, I don't know that I'm going to be much help."

"I do not understand."

"Well, usually I can figure this out in a snap." Sam said, a little of her frustration in herself showing. "But this…"

"You will find a way. As you did when you rescued Ernest, the lover of your friend, Catherine." Shahnam Saqi said with absolute confidence.

Sam looked at her in surprise. "How did you know about that?"

Shahnam Saqi's eyes twinkled, her red mouth curving is amusement. "Daniel has been speaking with Finaias."

"Finaias?" Sam recalled the writing on the wall of the burial chamber on Aihura. "The artist?"

"The same. He was most interested in learning of your people, and what you do, so Daniel has been telling him of your missions. He speaks highly of you. It would seem that you have saved your friends more often than not with your great mind."

Sam blushed, looking down. "I wouldn't say that…"

Shahnam Saqi nodded. "It is often others who say it."

Sam looked up, her blue eyes wide and earnest. "Well, Daniel's saved us a _lot_ more times." She protested. "He's the one who figured out how the Stargate– I mean, the Stone Circle, worked in the first place. There was this one time," Sam shifted to a more comfortable position, facing Shahnam Saqi. "He was caught by this creature called an Unas, who had caught him for some sort of coming of age ritual, and Daniel was going to be killed and eaten by the whole group, but he managed to not only convince the Unas not to kill him, but he also became close friends with it." Her blue eyes grew a shade deeper with her enthusiasm. "He has made peace and formed allies where anyone else would have failed, and figured out solutions to problems that seemed impossible."

There was a smile on Shahnam Saqi's face that was knowing, one that held a private secret, and she nodded. "I see." She said, her head tilting. "It seems you both hold each other in high esteem."

The knowing smile stopped Sam, and she looked at the other woman in confusion for a moment before she realized the meaning. Another blush crept up into her cheeks, but before she could say anything there was an insistent beep from her computer.

Shahnam Saqi looked at the screen, frowning slightly. "What is that?" she asked.

Sam couldn't believe her eyes. "I think I've found our problem."

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

Aihurian Language:

Aiyam sa ké: _I thank you (literal translation: Thank I you.)_

Sah: _Yes_

Haeva so ké: _Peace (be) to you_

* * *

**A Silken Thread**

**Ch. Four**

By Mara-DragonMaster

* * *

"It's a connection problem, sir, one of the linkages from the DHD to the Stargate." Sam explained, standing in the coolness of the main tent before a cross-legged colonel who was staring at her owlishly, having just heard her spout a lot of techno-babble. At her resigned 'summing-up-what-I-just-told-you-into-simple-language,' he blinked.

"So you can fix it?" he asked.

"I think so." Sam's satisfied smile was more than enough to answer his question. "All I need to do is–"

"Ack! I don't want to hear it." Jack protested, raising his hands to ward her off. "Just fix it, okay?"

Sam looked at him patiently. "Actually, sir, I was just going to say that all I needed to do was re-attach some loose wires."

Jack tipped his head. "Well why didn't you just say so?"

Rolling her eyes and trying to hold back a grin, Sam turned as a harried looking archaeologist suddenly burst through the tent flaps, skipping to a stop beside her. "Sam figured it out?"

"Yep," Jack announced cheerfully. "Gonna fix some loose wires."

"Well, that's incredible!" Daniel said, turning to Sam. "That's great! That means these people can go home!"

"Us too!" Jack announced.

Sam hid another grin, then looked at Daniel. "I'm going to need some help digging up the area behind the DHD, though. It's in the part of the base that's underground. That's why they couldn't fix it themselves; they didn't know about the underground linkages."

"I _like_ that word." Jack said to Teal'c, who merely raised an eyebrow. "Linkages."

"Sure, I can help." Daniel said, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "Do you think you can get it done before the feast tonight?"

Sam nodded. "With your help digging, I'll have it done in no time at all."

"Great. Just let me fill Jack in on what I learned from Finaias." Daniel said.

As she left the tent, Sam paused a moment to turn and look back, smiling at the picture of Daniel crouching in front of Jack. He was gesturing animatedly with his hands, while Jack sat with a resigned expression, his head resting on one hand, and Teal'c listened with a stoic expression and raised eyebrow.

Thirty minutes later– not nearly as long as she had expected– Daniel appeared by her side at the DHD, a shovel in hand. "Okay," he said, glancing around at the ground. "Where do we start?"

Sam pointed. "Right there, behind the DHD."

"Right." Setting the shovel down for a moment, Daniel shrugged out of his jacket, tying it around his waist.

In a very short amount of time his black t-shirt was smudged with golden-red dust, the dust also clinging to his sweat-dampened neck and face. Sam figured she looked the same, shoveling right beside him. Daniel stood up, straightening his back with a sigh. Grabbing his glasses he pulled them off and set them on top of the DHD, squinting in the harsh, late-afternoon light.

"Water?" Sam offered, reaching for the leather bag Shahnam Saqi had left for them.

"Yeah." Daniel accepted the bag gratefully and lifted it, expertly sending the stream of water into his mouth. After a couple swallows he lowered it the bag and wiped his mouth. "Thanks." He said, handing it back.

Sam accepted it, smiling at the new streak of dirt across his face. "You're welcome."

Closing the bag and setting it down after she'd had a drink herself, Sam stretched her arms, then picked up the shovel again.

"When do you think we'll reach it?" Daniel asked, tossing a shovel full of dirt over his shoulder.

"Hard to say." Sam grunted, shovel the end of her shovel into the hard-packed dirt. "I've never actually had to dig for it before."

"I thought this DHD looked lower that normal." Daniel announced, setting his shovel to the earth. With a grunt he jumped on it with both feet, pushing it deep into the ground.

"So what did you tell Jack?" Sam asked.

"You know that stuff you found that's similar to naquada?" Daniel said.

"Yeah."

"I figured out what it's used for."

Sam looked up to see a teasing glint in his eyes, which were even bluer than normal in his red-dusted face. "What?" she finally asked as a small, hinting smile played at his mouth. She could tell he was itching to tell her, and by his expression she was pretty sure he knew it would be of interest to her.

"It's what they used to power light in their city." He said, shoving his shovel back into the dirt. "It's also what they used to mummify their dead."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. They use this process that causes it to glow indefinitely," Daniel explained, delighted by her excitement. "Using a process only slightly different than that they can create a beam that, when a body is placed in it, halts the decaying process almost _completely_."

"This is huge!" Sam exclaimed, tossing dirt over her shoulder. "Do you have any idea what we could do with an energy source like that? Would they be willing to trade for it?"

"I guess. They hardly use any because, like I said, it works indefinitely. And, as far as Finaias knows, we won't have any problem mining the naquada." Daniel gave a grunt as he hefted a particularly heavy load of dirt out of the way. "They couldn't find any use for it, so they don't use it at all."

"This is incredible!" Suddenly she paused mid-shovel. "Daniel, stop!" she said, putting her hand on his arm. "I think we're there."

Breathing heavily in relief, Daniel straightened, running the back of a dirty hand across his forehead. Sam glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and tried to smother a grin.

Daniel's brows pulled together. "What?"

Straightening, Sam faced him, and despite her best intentions a chuckle of amusement escaped her. "Um–"

His frown of confusion deepening, Daniel stared at her and the laughter dancing in her eyes. "What?"

It was too cute to tell him just yet. Forcing her laughter down, Sam shook her head. "Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Sam!"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Sam."

"Nope!"

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

Aihurian Language:

Haliaeetus (Holly- aytus): _one of the oldest genera of living birds_

Maité: _Mate_

Aiyam sa ké: _I thank you (literal translation: Thank I you.)_

Sah: _Yes_

Haeva so ké: _Peace (be) to you_

* * *

Sa·ri (sä'rē): _An outer garment, consisting of a length of lightweight cloth with one end wrapped about the waist to form a skirt and the other draped over the shoulder or covering the head._

* * *

**A Silken Thread**

**Ch. Five**

By Mara-DragonMaster

* * *

Jack looked up to see two very tired, very dirty teammates smiling at him, their blue eyes the only thing not turned red by the dirt of the planet. He also noted how the female companion was trying to hide a smile, while her male companion sported streaks of smeared dirt across his mouth and his forehead and had his hair spiked with mud. Squinting, Jack eyed them up and down, then deciding that they were, indeed, his Sam and Daniel, he looked back up. "Yes?" 

Sam rubbed one aching arm. "We did it."

Ashad, seated beside his brother and sister, widened his eyes. "You have fixed the Altar?" he said.

"Yep." Daniel announced, running a hand through his hair and spiking it even more. "All done."

The look of joy on the three siblings faces was worth it as they started speaking amongst themselves in their own language, talking so fast that even Daniel had a hard time keeping up. After a moment Ashad raised his hand, and there was silence.

"My friends," he said, his dark eyes warm and sincere. "We cannot express our thanks in adequate terms. Tonight will be a feast such as never before! Come, let us toast our new alliance."

Shahnam Saqi rose to her feet, silver jingling, and she went to another room in the tent. Returning she carried a golden pitcher and cups on a tray. Pouring a deep red liquid into each cup, she handed them out to her now standing siblings and SG1.

"To the alliance of our peoples." Shahnam Saqi said, raising her cup.

"To our new friendship, and our friends who have aided us more than we can repay." Reias added.

"May heaven smile down upon us all." Ashad finished. He raised his cup. "Haeva so ké!"

"Haeva so ké!" Reias and Shahnam Saqi repeated, as did Daniel and Teal'c. Jack and Sam raised their glasses and said "Peace be to you!" and then everyone drank down the cool, rich wine.

Ashad spread his hands. "Come." He said. "Refresh yourselves. We have set a bath for you, and new clothes."

"Thank you." Daniel said, Sam nodding gratefully.

Ashad nodded, then he turned to Jack and Teal'c. "We have done the same for you, if you wish to refresh yourself."

Teal'c tipped his head in acknowledgement. Jack rocked back on his heels. "Yes." He said. "A cool bath sounds _very_ nice."

* * *

Sam sighed in happiness as the water washed over her skin. Somehow the Aihurians had conjured up enough water to fill four separate tubs, which they put in separate tents, along with scented oils and soap. Sitting in the cool water, rinsing away the dirt and the grime, Sam closed her eyes and tried to remember a better feeling. 

When she left the bath she found a simple, short-sleeved gown the color of champagne, embroidered with gold and scarlet thread. The sari that went with it was a beautifully woven gold and scarlet wrap that, when she put it on and had it wrapped around her waist and over her one shoulder, was breathtaking.

Slipping on the soft beaded slippers left for her, Sam made her way outside and looked around. The sunlight had turned a deep, burnished gold, falling on everything like the light from a fire. Seeing Shahnam Saqi weaving her way through the many busy people, pausing now and then to lean over the different fires and the pots and meats suspended over them, Sam started towards her. The dark-eyed Aihurian princess looked up as she approached, and smiled.

Stepping towards her, Shahnam Saqi smiled. "Haeva so ké, Samantha." She said.

Samantha returned the greeting. "Peace be to you."

Reaching within her robes, Shahnam Saqi withdrew a small, well-worn pouch. "These are for you," she said, untying the leather cord around the top. Tipping the pouch, jewelry fell into her waiting hand. "To wear at the Feast tonight."

Sam's mouth fell open. The necklace Shahnam Saqi held up was heavy yet delicate, golden feathers and topaz beads handing from a golden chain, with earrings, and feet and hand bracelets to match.

"Oh, I couldn't–"

"Please." Shahnam Saqi held them up, letting them catch the light. "It is our gift to you for repairing the Altar of Symbols. Because of you, Samantha, our people can return home."

Not knowing what to say, Sam let the princess place the jewelry in her outstretched hand. With a smile, Shahnam Saqi gestured with her hand. "Come." She said. "With your permission, I will paint your face and hands."

Seated in Shahnam Saqi's tent, surrounded by dozens of Kayat-Si who padded quietly by or sprawled in the shade, Sam watched as the princess painted intricate designs down her forearms to her hands with paint from a small pot, the umber paint tendrilling out onto her fingers like weaving vines. The same was done to her feet. While the paint dried, staining her skin, Shahnam Saqi painted her face with makeup. Her fingers were gentle and precise, expertly applying the red paint to her lips, using a stick of charcoal for around the eyes.

When Shahnam Saqi was finished, the golden jewelry was put on, and then a servant brought a small mirror. Sam, who usually shied at putting on dresses and makeup, could only stare. Somehow Shahnam Saqi had applied the makeup in just the right amount and in just the right way that it enhanced Sam's looks, but did not overpower them. The gold glittered against her skin, the designs on her skin weaving their way in subdued, burnt umber lines.

"There." The princess smiled in pleasure. "Now you shall appear as a princess of Earth, as befits the one who fixed the Altar."

Feeling self-conscious of the looks she received as she walked about the camp, Sam sought out her teammates. She found Teal'c first, dressed in soft white pants and draped, blue and black robes with the hems woven in gold. He turned as she approached, and a rare smile lit his dark face.

"Major Carter." He said, tilting his head.

The open, appraising look on his face made Sam smile nervously. "Hey, Teal'c." she said. She looked down at her clothes and jewelry, fingering the hem of her sari. "I tried telling them I didn't need all this–"

"It is fitting for a woman possessing such great beauty as yourself." Teal'c observed.

Taken aback, Sam stared at him. "Um… thank you."

Smiling, he once more tilted his head.

"Hey!" Jack's voice came from behind them. "Have you _seen_ the food they've made for this feast? Whoa!" he came to a stop, eyeing Sam up and down. A grin broke out on his face. "Nice."

"Thank you, sir." Sam said, glancing to the side to avoid his approving look. Jack was himself dressed in blue and gold, wearing what looked like a brilliant blue poncho over his shirt, its edges trimmed in gold and scarlet.

Looking at her once more and smiling broadly in approval, Jack turned to Teal'c. "Anyone seen Daniel?"

"I have not." Teal'c said.

Sam shook her head as her CO looked at her. "Me neither." She said. Feeling the need to escape she took a step to the side. "I'll– go– see if I can find him."

"You do that, Carter." Jack encouraged, a teasing sparkle in his eye.

Walking carefully, Sam became aware of a shadow. Turning she found herself looking into the amber eyes of a tall, slender Kayat-Si, with a mane of white hair instead of black, and the line of 'tears' in the front corner of its eyes were white, and so were its legs. When she stopped it did too, and looked at her patiently.

"Hi there." Sam said, a little nervously. As though recognizing that she had addressed it the Kayat-Si made a chirping noise, its head bobbing slightly. Then it tipped its head and stared, waiting. Frowning Sam gazed back, then she held out her hand. The Kayat-Si, its head dropping slightly as it approached it her, lowered its chin and pushed its head up into her hand. Sam grinned slightly, relaxing, and ran her hand across the smooth fur between the ears over and over again, listening to the contented purring. After a minute she turned and started walking again, surprised to find the Kayat-Si falling into step beside her. It seemed it had chosen her for its companion.

She found Daniel still in his tent, wrapping a sash of scarlet and gold around his waist, his hair still damp. For a moment Sam stood just inside the tent-flaps, watching him struggle to tie the sash. When she cleared her throat he looked up. "Oh! Hi."

"Hi." She said, her mouth quirked in amusement. "You're still not ready?"

He narrowed his eyes playfully at her. "Well, if someone had told me I'd somehow managed to spike my hair with mud, and smear my face so that it looked like war paint…"

Sam laughed. "Took you that long to get the dirt off, huh?"

"Mostly out of my hair." He admitted. "That and the bath felt too good to leave."

"I'll second that." Sam crossed her arms, her jewelry jingling and catching the light that slipped in through the tent-flaps as they blew open in a sudden breeze.

Daniel paused as he reached for his scarlet 'poncho,' his eyes squinting as he looked hard at her in the darkened interior of the tent. Sam suddenly felt like one of his finds as he studied her– a painting on a wall, or a rare artifact. "Wow." He finally said. "You look–" he paused, searching for the right word. "Beautiful."

Blushing, Sam reached up to tuck a stray piece of blond hair behind her ear, her golden earring jingling when she bumped it. "Thanks."

Straightening, 'poncho' in hand, Daniel stepped towards her. "No, I mean it." He insisted, a small, warm, genuine smile on his face– a smile that always lit his face all the way to his eyes, but rarely made an appearance. "Sam, you look amazing."

"Thank you, Daniel." Sam shifted on her feet, unable to meet his gaze. She wasn't used to him looking at her like that. "Um–" Trying to remember why she'd come, Sam looked up. "Jack and Teal'c were wondering where you were."

The corner of his mouth lifted in amusement. "Well, we'd better not keep them waiting." He said as he lifted the scarlet cloth over his head and let it fall down across his shoulders, covering the white shirt. "Let's go."

Stepping outside into the light of the setting sun, Daniel stopped, staring. "Friend of yours?"

The white-haired Kayat-Si raised its head from its front paws, laying outside the door to the tent, and it regarded him passively, its mouth opening wide in a yawn to display white, sharp teeth.

"It just started following me." Sam said as it stood up and stretched, and she rubbed its head when it came to her.

"Interesting." Daniel studied it as they walked, noting how it stayed protectively by Sam's side.

When they reached Jack and Teal'c, they found them talking with the three Aihurian siblings, each dressed in brilliant clothes woven with gold and silver threads. Ashad's smile beamed at them as they approached. "A! Daniel and Samantha." He said. "Haeva so ké!"

"Haeva so ké." Daniel responded.

"It is time for the Feast to start." Ashad held out his hand. "Come."

SG1 followed the siblings through the camp, to the base of the steps leading up to the Stargate. The people had all gathered there, all three thousand, and great fires burned here and there, and the rich, heavy aroma of roasted meat and spiced foods filled the air, music and laughter causing circles to form around those who played and those who danced.

When Ashad and his siblings stood before the Stargate, and he raised his hands, the crowd fell silent. As he spoke, his voice carrying out across the camp. Daniel quietly translated for his team: "_My people, tonight is the third night of the Week of Feasts, and we gather to celebrate yet again. But tonight we shall celebrate as never before. Our friends from Earth have come as a light in the dark, as the Sun drives away the darkness of night. The Altar of Symbols has been repaired_!" Here there were gasps and cheers and clapping. "_Let us enter into an alliance with Earth, and share our knowledge and our resources, for they have more than proven their honor and their worth_." Then he entered into the introductions of each team member, describing each with such high praise that SG1 stood feeling embarrassed. Finally the speech drew to a close. "_Twenty years ago we sat on the brink of death, and in faith we set foot through the Stone Circle, only to find ourselves trapped in the desert, cut off from our home. And so we almost broke. But like a thread of silk, we were strong. We may have appeared weak, but we held on, and proved our might, and were not overcome. So now, my people, tonight let us feast upon the riches of the land. Tonight let us raise our voices to the heavens in song. Tonight let us shake the earth beneath our feet with dance. Tonight let us celebrate, for tomorrow we return home_!"

As the air was rent with cheering and applause and the sound of stamping feet, Jack looked back at his teammates. "He's good."

That night SG1 participated in a celebration unlike any they had ever seen. The food never seemed to end, and it was the best that they had ever had. The Aihurians sang and danced and played upon their instruments as if they could do so until the end of time. The Kolch'rs danced about the fires with their masters, lifting their deep voices in howls to blend with the music. Added to the thunderous noise was the high-pitched churring and chirping of the Kayat-Si, their voices surprisingly loud and carrying far. They danced among themselves, circling and leaping over and around and under each other. The movements were almost hypnotizing if one watched too long.

The Haliaeetus did not join in the dancing, but every once in a while one would suddenly break out in a haunting call, its voice rising and falling in a mysterious melody that sent chills up the spines of all who heard.

The night deepened, till it was darker than black, and the fires glowed as solitary red points of light throughout the darkened camp. Two moons rose, one as large as the sun with a much, much smaller one before it, both emitting a soft blue glow. Stars fell through the night sky, streaks of white fire in the deep black. The teammates danced with the Aihurians, laughing as they tried to follow the steps, until finally Jack gave up and resorted to his own moves to the amusement of everyone. Teal'c, however, caught on quickly, surprisingly graceful and fluid.

Daniel and Sam stayed together, watching and trying to learn the movements and laughing when they made a mistake or when Jack did a particularly unique series of steps. Eventually, with Ashad and his wife, Asal, they were taught a couples' dance. It required close proximity, and Sam, remembering Shahnam Saqi's words to her earlier, began to feel her heart beat a little faster. She couldn't help but notice the easy way in which Daniel moved, picking up the steps as easily as another language, and the smile that seemed permanently fixed on his face as he laughed. For a moment Sam frowned. When was the last time she had seen him like this? Relaxed and enjoying himself simply for the sake of enjoying himself? Never.

Daniel noticed her frown. Instantly he switched from carefree-Daniel to her concerned friend. "Sam? You okay?"

She blinked, chasing her thoughts into the back of her mind (where they belonged), and smiled. "I'm fine."

He wasn't convinced, looking at her in concern. "You want to sit down…?"

"No," she shook her head, laughing. "No, I'm fine. Really." Grabbing his hands she pulled him deeper into the crowd of dancing people, closer to the fire. "Let's dance."

As much as she tried to keep her earlier thoughts and Shahnam Saqi's words tucked away, Sam couldn't help but find her actions and attitude had changed. The drums beat in time with her pulse, the dancing a little closer than before. At one point she looked up into his face when he thought she wouldn't, and she caught a glimpse of something in his expression that sent a thrill of fear down her spine before it closed like a book and he was once again just Daniel.

That one, brief glance had been enough.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6The End

Aihurian Language:

Haliaeetus (Holly- aytus): _one of the oldest genera of living birds_

Maité: _Mate_

Aiyam sa ké: _I thank you (literal translation: Thank I you.)_

Sah: _Yes_

Haeva so ké: _Peace (be) to you_

* * *

**A Silken Thread**

**Ch. Six**

By Mara-DragonMaster

* * *

The next day the camp was a flurry of activity, the buzz of nervous excitement an almost tangible thing that filled the air. There was too much to do for them to make it through the Stargate that day, so they focused on making sure that they left nothing behind, that everything was packed safely away. That night there was another feast, as loud and as energetic as the previous one, but it ended by midnight. Things were cleared away, washed, and stored, and then there was silence as everyone went to sleep. 

Daniel wandered the camp quietly, finding his way through the dark by the faint, blue moonlight. His body was exhausted, but his mind– free from the distractions of the festivities– had turned to something that had been growing since the day before last, a seed planted there by a passing comment. He had been speaking with Finaias, telling him of their different missions. As he finished a story in which Sam had saved them by figuring out how to get them home when the DHD had broken during their rescue of Ernest, he suddenly realized that the old man was watching him with a quiet, thoughtful smile that meant one thing– he knew something Daniel didn't. Then he had said something that had caused Daniel to lose his train of thought completely.

"You care greatly for Samant'a Carter, sah?"

Blinking, he had stared at Finaias for a moment. "Well, yes. She's my teammate."

"A!" Finaias had nodded in pleased understanding. "Your team maité– sah! I see why you speak great things of her, then."

Daniel's eyes had widened. "Maité– no! No, no, no– we're not– we're just friends."

"Yet you think greatest of her?"

"Well–" Daniel thought for a moment. "We understand each other. We can talk about things we can't with others because no one else understands them– and she's the most brilliant person I've ever known…"

Now, standing in the dark in front of his tent, Daniel crossed his arms and looked up at the two moons. After that, every time he saw Sam, Finaias' words came back to him: '_You care greatly for Samant'a Carter, sah?'_ When he had seen her in her dress for the Feast– he wasn't sure what he had said. He could only hope he hadn't said something embarrassing! Yet later, when they were dancing, and he saw Sam so relaxed and having so much fun, he couldn't help but feel a warm glow deep within himself.

That feeling scared him.

He had only felt it once before, and he wasn't sure that it was such a safe feeling to entertain. "Look at what happened the last time." He whispered to the moons.

There was a rustle of fabric, and he looked up to see the white haired Kayat-Si step out from Sam's tent and stretch, before looking up at the moons, its nostrils flaring as it tested the night air. Suddenly it turned its head and looked at him, its eyes catching the moonlight and glowing.

As Daniel looked back it turned its head again, and spun in a slow circle in front of the tent flaps before collapsing to the ground with a heavy sigh, laying its head upon its front feet.

As it that were his cue, Daniel suddenly felt sleep beckoning him. So he turned and entered his tent, feeling his way to his bed of cushions where he collapsed wearily. Within moments he was asleep.

The following morning, the crowd of people and animals that stood before the Stargate was silent and unmoving. Their faces grave, Ashad, Reias, and Shahnam Saqi stepped up to the DHD. SG1 stood to the side, watching. With only his eyes betraying his nervousness and excitement, Ashad stretched out his hand, and one by one pressed the seven symbols of their planet's address. Then he pushed the central control crystal.

The sudden rush and the blue event horizon reaching out like an ocean wave sent such a look of joy over the faces of the people that Sam felt her throat tighten. Reaching down as the white Kayat-Si beside her shifted and churred in alarm, she stroked its head reassuringly. Reias and Ashad wore smiles that radiated happiness, while Shahnam Saqi smiled as well but accompanied it with tears, a painted had covering her mouth. Jack approached them, followed by the rest of his team.

At first he didn't say anything. He looked at the faces of the three siblings, then at the shimmering blue of the event horizon, and then back at the three siblings. "Ready to go home?" he asked quietly.

Ashad turned to him, and then gripped Jack's arm in silent thanks. Turning to his people, he held his arm high. "_Tuol'la_!"

As one the crowd began to move, mounting the steps with excitement and apprehension. Finaias led the group, his steps light and spry for an old man, his eyes bright and sparkling. With a grin at Daniel and a wave of his hand, he adjusted the pack on his shoulders, and stepped into the blue.

SG1 waited and watched as the crowd moved past them, disappearing line after line through the Stargate. When the last had gone through, Jack looked at the three siblings and smiled, extending his hand toward the gate.

The three siblings stepped up to the event horizon, their breath quickening. Taking each other's hands, they looked at one another, and then stepped through.

SG1 quickly followed, coming out on the other side to the familiar site of the red mountains and the temple ruins. There was cheering, and laughter, and weeping among the Aihurians. The elders and the three siblings quickly took the lead, following an overgrown path that they knew by heart. SG1 and the rest of the people followed close behind, making their way down the side of the mountain to the green valley below.

Sam leaned close to Daniel as they walked. "Did our teams ever find the remains of their city?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "The forest was so thick and huge they didn't get a chance to search much of it."

The Aihurians had no trouble finding the city. Making their way through the thick trees that resounded with the calls and sound of wildlife, they suddenly came upon a great stone wall towering high above them. Its gate was still intact, opening with a rumble. With a great cry and cheer the people rushed forward, many of them heading for the homes they had left twenty years earlier.

The buildings, sheltered by the great outer wall, were in near-perfect condition. Rising high with balconies and red-stone walls and high windows, they seemed almost as though they had simply been waiting for their people to return to them. The streets were wide and long, and in the center was a huge court with a great tree growing in the middle. Its trunk was ten feet across, its branches spreading out like a canopy above the city, sheltering it. On the far side of the court rose a tall and beautiful building, made all of white stone.

"The palace." Ashad said, his eyes shining as he looked at it. A strange look passed over his face, as though he were remembering something from long ago. After a moment he turned, and faced SG1.

"Your people will always be welcome in Aihura." He said, his voice taut with meaning and emotion. "We cannot express our thanks greatly enough."

"No need." Jack said chipperly, rocking back on his heels. He was obviously pleased with the situation and how things had turned out. "The terms of our alliance are good enough."

"Aiyam sa ké! Haeva so ké." Ashad bowed.

Jack bowed in turn. "Haeva so ké."

At his team's startled glance he turned. "What?" he said, feigning surprise. "It took a while," he admitted. "But I did manage to learn _that_ phrase!"

In no time at all, the Aihurians had settled back into the city, cleaning up and fixing what little needed it, and it was like they had never left. They continued the Week of Feasts, inviting SG1 to join them. Once they had contacted General Hammond and filled him in, he readily gave his permission, and they readily agreed.

During the last and final feast, Daniel sat on a pile of cushions with a plate of sweet desserts and a cup of heavy drink. He limited himself to one cup of the drink per night, as it was very strong and he did not have much of a tolerance level. He watched the people dancing before him, laughing as Teal'c finally relented and joined Jack in the colonel's personal version of some Aihurian dances. Shaking his head, he laughed some more as Teal'c, who seemed to be giving up his usual reserved state for the evening, took Jack's dances to heart and put everything he had into them.

The quiet steps of someone approaching almost escaped him, except for the soft jingling of jewelry and the gentle chirping that announced their presence. Looking up Daniel saw Sam walking towards him, the white-haired Kayat-Si at her side. "Hey, Sam!" Daniel greeted her, waving. His jubilance quieted at the look in her eyes, and the nervous set about her mouth– like she was, valiantly, refraining from biting her lip. Daniel eyed her. "What's up?"

Dressed once again in the gold and scarlet sari and wearing the gold jewelry, Sam was breathtaking. She knelt down on the cushions beside him, and held her painted hands tightly together in her lap. "Um–" she tipped her head, trying to find the right words. "Daniel, we're really good friends, right?"

Trying to figure out what she was talking about, Daniel nodded. "Yes– we are." He said.

"And, no matter what happened, we wouldn't hold it against the other person."

His eyes narrowed behind his glasses, eyeing her worriedly. "Noo."

"Because, if something happened that could, potentially, happen to cause one or the other to want to hold something against the other–"

"Sam?" his voice interrupted her rambling.

Looking at him, Sam saw blue eyes narrowed in confusion, staring at her in worry. Pressing her mouth into a thin line, she swallowed. "I like you."

Daniel blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he rolled his eyes up, as though looking at the tree branches above would help him decipher her words. "Um–" he gave his head a slight shake, closing his eyes briefly before looking at her again. "I like you too, Sam."

Sam closed her eyes, a slight laugh escaping her. "No," she said, looking at him in the eyes. "I _like_ you."

He stared at her, his eyes owlish behind his glasses. "Oh."

There was silence; except for the deafening noise of the celebration going on around them.

Sam finally gave a nervous laugh, glancing to the side. "Come on, Daniel, I just poured my heart out here. Relatively speaking. So, say something."

Daniel was still blinking at her. 'Perfect, Sam.' She thought to herself. 'You've successfully silenced the linguist.'

Blinking more rapidly as her words finally hit home, Daniel reached up, fiddling with his glasses. "Um–" he pulled his glasses off. "I– I like you too."

"No," Sam sighed, closing her eyes. "Daniel…"

"Sam." His voice was firmer, and she opened her eyes to see him looking straight into them. "I do." The corner of his mouth twitched, then rose slightly in a shy smile. "I like you."

Once again there was silence; except for the deafening noise of the celebration going on around them.

Finally worn out from dancing, Jack and Teal'c wandered over to where some tables had been set up with food and desserts and drink. Ashad joined them, a piece of fruit in his hand. He was smiling, staring off at something across the fire. "It is a good night." He said.

"Yes," Jack agreed, raising his cup. "A very good night."

"For our young friends as well."

Brows drawing together, Jack looked in the direction of Ashad's gaze, rising on his toes to see over the fire. His eyebrows rose up into his hairline at the sight that greeted him.

Teal'c pleased voice sounded beside him. "A very good night indeed."

Jack grinned. "Indeed."

* * *

_The End_

* * *

* * *


End file.
